My Student Of The Year Story
by theMyMylove
Summary: Summary: My version of Student Of The Year. There is Rohan, Abhi, Shanaya…and Anju. Meet Anjali Singh, sister of Abhimanyu Singh, best friend of Shanaya Singhania, and girlfriend of Rohan Nanda. You add her to the story and it is changes. Let's see how the 3 of their lives change with this 1 girl…


**(I do not own anything except for the character of Anjali Singh. Most of it will be taken from the movie itself, and I'll only be doing scenes that include Anjali, or are about her. I'm not writing the whole movie. This will all be in English. This my own story and I hope you enjoy!)  
**Normal- Flashback  
_Italic- Present_

**Let's start (Starts After 'Kukkad' when they leave the Principal's office.)**

"Abhi!"  
_"Oh yeah, I totally forgot to mention. The 4__th__ and their little group. Ms. Anjali Singh, better known as Anju," Sudo stated.  
"Anju, Shanaya's bestest friend. Even more than Shruti," Tanya commented.  
"Hey, she was best friends with the both of us."  
"Whatever, anyway Anjali had been friends with Shanaya and Rohan for many years. She was probably the perfect girl next door. Kind, beautiful, sexy and caring. There was nothing bad about her, except for the fact that she could not be rude to anyone. At all," Jeet continued.  
"Shanaya and Rohan loved her. Shanaya would do anything for her."  
"Ya like throw wine all over me."  
"That was hilarious."  
"Oh shut up, Shruti," snapped Tanya.  
_"Shruti where is my best friend," asked Shanaya.  
"Over there with Miss World," said Shruti.  
Shanaya glared at where Rohan and Tanya were flirting with each other.  
"Let me just go teach him a lesson not to cheat on his girlfriend."  
She walked over to where the two were and got Rohan's attention.  
"Hey Tanya."  
"Hey Shanaya."  
"Did you know that Red wine stains so badly, it is impossible to get it off?"  
"Thanks for the washing tip Shanaya."  
"Oh you'll need it."  
And with that Shanaya threw the glass of wine on Tanya and walked off. Rohan chased after his best friend.  
"Shanaya, what are you doing?"  
"Listen Rohan, you better stop all of this or this time I will your girlfriend. And I'll make sure she breaks up with you."  
"You wouldn't do that."  
"I'm serious Rohan, see you at school."  
_"Anyway back to the story. Anju wasn't only their best friend she was Rohan's girlfriend of 4 years and Abhi's sister."  
_"Abhi!"  
"Hey Anju."  
He gave his little sister a tight hug.  
"It's your first day and you've already gotten in trouble. Chacha and Chachi are going to kill you!"  
"Well it wasn't my fault."  
"You destroyed someone's car."  
"Not just someone. Mine."  
Anju turned and saw her boyfriend.  
"You destroyed Ro's car."  
"Ro?"  
"Oh I totally forgot. Abhi this is Rohan Nanda, my boyfriend. Ro this is Abhi, my brother."  
"Your what?"  
"My brother."  
"You never told me you had a brother."  
"I actually did, you're just too rude to remember. Anyway, no more fighting. I don't want the two people I love to hate each other. I have to show Abhi around so I'll see you later Ro."  
She kissed her boyfriend's cheek and pulled her brother away.  
In The Canteen after the 'Shanaya' song is sung  
"He's your boyfriend, yet he is singing to another girl."  
"They're like brother and sister. He can do whatever he wants, I'm not the possessive type of girlfriend."  
"You should be."  
Abhi turned to see the girl that everyone was talking about.  
"Shanaya, this is my brother Abhi. Abhi, Shanaya as you now know."  
"So you're the famous Abhi that everyone won't stop talking about."  
"And you're the famous Shanaya that people won't stop drooling over."  
"You could say that, anyway Anju you should be the possessive girlfriend."  
"Why?"  
"Because you're loving boyfriend, flirts with everyone. You should what he was doing with Tanya at my family's party…"  
"Hey babe."  
Rohan joined them kissed his girlfriend, Anju pulled away.  
"Do you have something to tell me?"  
"No. Should I? Jeet get a chair."  
"No it's okay I am fine."  
"Not for you stupid, for Anju and Shanaya."  
"It's okay, I have class. And next if you want me to think that nothing is going on between you and Tanya, I wouldn't avoid the subject."  
Anju stomped off, with a triumphant looking Shanaya and Shruti behind her.  
"Dude you're not playing my sister are you. Because if you are…"  
"It's just harmless flirting, nothing serious."  
"It better not be."  
Later at the Singh Residence  
"How is school going?"  
"Very good, Anju has been amazing. Also I need some money for a science project."  
His aunt makes a rude comment.  
"Don't worry Abhi. I'll help."  
"No, no darling I'll give him the money. You don't worry."  
"Thanks dadi."  
Anju shoots Abhi a very sorry look.  
During the football match  
Rohan scores a goal.  
"GO ROHAN!"  
Shanaya and Anju are on their feet cheering for him. Rohan blows Anju a kiss, and she blushes. Then Abhi scores a goal and Shruti and Anju are on their feet.  
"GO ABHI!"  
He blows her a kiss too. It is the last goal and Abhi passes to Rohan and see scores. The whole stadium cheers. The girls run down and Anju jumps on Rohan. He hugs her back, and whispers in her ear.  
"I always said you were my lucky charm."  
She lets go and hugs Abhi as well. Rohan hugs Abhi and Abhi pulls away.  
"You aren't going to kiss me are you?"  
Rohan hits him playfully and hugs him again.  
_"After that match, their friendship really blossomed."  
_At the end of Vele  
Anju watched how Rohan greeted and danced with Tanya, what Shanaya had said was true. She got sick of watching them dancing and walked to the bar. Abhi and Shanaya who were dancing together went after her. They appeared on both her sides and Abhi offered her a shot. The 3 of them downed it at once and at the same time. The 2 went back to dancing, Anju just stayed there. If Rohan didn't get his act together, she might just have to find a new boyfriend.  
In Bangkok  
Rohan didn't know, but Anju was watching as he hugged and flirted with Tanya. By the time Anju saw Tanya massaging Rohan she had had enough. Abhi and Shanaya who were talking to each other, stopped what they were doing when they saw Rohan stand up to Anju.  
"What is your problem Anju? What is your need to be so possessive? I'm having a good time with my friends, what is so wrong?"  
A tear escaped Anju's eye.  
"Nothing, you're doing nothing wrong!"  
She walked away. Abhi got up and glared at Rohan, and walked after his sister. He saw the tear escape her eye. He found her, and saw that by now a few tears had escaped her eyes. She saw him and quickly wiped her face.  
"So typical of Rohan, to send his chamcha."  
"I'm not his chamcha, I'm your brother and I'm worried about you. Tear have never been a good look on you."  
He handed her a tissue.  
"So are you going to tell me the story or should I guess?"  
"Shanaya and Rohan have been best friends for 10 years, and I've been best friends with them for 6. 4 years I have been with Rohan, and every year he does something that makes me regret ever going out with him."  
"Then just break it off."  
"I hate breaking relationships."  
"Then do something to show him the right path."  
"Meaning…"  
"Do something that makes his stay with you and not look at any other girl."  
A mischievous look flashed onto Anju's face.  
Radha  
Rohan stared as he saw his girl friend singing. He watched her body. At the end he saw her dancing with all these other guys and anger started building inside of him. He pulled her away from the rest.  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
"What?"  
"Dancing with all those guys, hello you're my girlfriend. You might as well be cheating on me."  
"OH REALLY! So all these years when you have flirted and hugged and kissed Tanya and all those other girls isn't cheating, but the ONE time I DANCE with another guy I am cheating on you. I'm the bad girl really."  
Rohan was about to say something when Abhi and Shanaya came up to them.  
"What's going on here?"  
Anju looked at her brother, then back at Rohan.  
"Nothing, I was just leaving."  
She walked off.  
_"Over the next few days Anju had change, she had grown from the girlfriend who used to worship Rohan to the girlfriend who didn't care-less about what he was doing. This was bad for Rohan, he missed her girl he 'loved' and the day before the wedding he just couldn't take anymore."  
_Rohan watched as Anju talked and flirted with all the guys the days before, and he was happy that there were no boys to surround her now. She was dancing with Shanaya, and they both looked gorgeous. He saw Shanaya and Abhi smiling at each other. He wondered what was going on between both of them? He walked over to Abhi.  
"So you and Shanaya, huh?"  
"Why? Jealous?"  
"I have a girlfriend. Which reminds me, why is your sister acting like this?"  
"Acting like what?"  
"Flirting with all these guys, when she's with me."  
"Why you feeling jealous, aggravated?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. This was all her plan."  
"A plan?"  
"Have you ever looked in to her eyes, held her eyes, complimented her, or told her how much she matters to you?"  
Rohan looked down.  
"Exactly. Listen my sister really loves you, like really. She is one of a kind. She is the nicest person you will ever meet, gorgeous, helpful, smart, friendly, funny, cute and so much more. Don't miss your chance with her."  
But as he was saying this he wasn't look at his sister, he as staring at Shanaya. Rohan caught this and smirked.  
"Ya there is totally nothing going between you and Shanaya. But you were right, I haven't been the best boyfriend."  
He walked towards Anju and pulled her towards him. She struggled. She pulled away and snapped at him. She then pushed his face away with the henna on her hands. During the wedding, Shanaya was running late. Abhi helped her and sent her away. Rohan saw Anju and his jaw dropped. He pointed towards her and fanned himself, she did the same but made a throwing up her face. Shanaya went to pull Abhi up front and they sat behind Anju and Rohan. Rohan pointed to his brother and sister-in-law then pointed towards him and Anju, she blushed but brushed him off.  
"They're so cute, aren't they?"  
"Very, I can't believe she's dating him."  
"Well at least she is too distracted by him to try and set me up with someone. She keeps on trying to get me a boyfriend."  
"Same with me, she says I need a girlfriend."  
They looked at each other, and Shanaya felt butterflies in her stomach. Abhi smiled at her.  
_"This was when things started changing."  
_Back at school  
Shruti was walking along when she saw the way Abhi was looking at Shanaya. She walked towards Shanaya.  
"Oh look guys, your boyfriend has arrived."  
"Stop it Rohan."  
"I'm kidding."  
"Shanaya can I borrow you?"  
"Anything to save me from these to lovebirds."  
Shruti pulled Shanaya away.  
"I don't know what happened this weekend, but Abhi likes you."  
"Really, you think. Because I like him too."  
"Just don't get too distracted by him."  
"I won't."  
Shanaya saw Abhi and ran after him.  
"Hi Abhi."  
"Hey."  
"Can we talk?"  
"Sure."  
"I just wanted to say thanks for supporting me this weekend. I don't think I would have made it through this weekend if I had to go through all the Anju/Rohan problems by myself."  
"Your welcome."  
He turned to walk.  
"Wait Abhi, is everything okay. Like between both of us."  
"Shanaya, I like you. I really do. And I want there to be something between us."  
"Really? Me too, I am so ha-"  
"But there can't be. I am came here for my future. That little thing with Rohan and Anju was because she's my sister. I need to focus."  
"But Abhi-"  
"I'm sorry Shanaya."  
He walked away leaving her there heartbroken. Later that week they had gathered for an assembly, it was to announce the STUDENT OF THE YEAR competition. The week following everyone was studying. I don't just mean the obvious people like Sudo, Abhi, Anju and Jeet. It was everyone including Rohan, Shruti, Shanaya and Tanya. When the exams finally came everyone did their best. Then came the time to announce the top 16.  
"Number 16 Tanya Israni." "Number 14 Rohan Nanda." "Shanaya Singhania. Shruti Pathak. Number 4 Anjali Singh. Number 3 Abhimanyu Singh. Number 2 Kaizad Sodabottleopenerwala. Number 1… Jeet Kurhana."  
Shanaya who was sitting between Shruti and Rohan hugged the both of them, and was going to hug Abhi but decided against it. Rohan hugged Shanaya, and Anju, and did 'guy' hugs with Abhi and Jeet. Anju hugged Rohan, Abhi and Jeet, since she was sitting next to him. After the assembly Sudo was torturing Jeet, jumping on him.  
"Sudo stop it. Leave him be."  
Hearing Anju he got off him. Anju went over to Jeet and helped him up.  
"You okay?"  
"Now that this bulldog is off me."  
Anju helped him sit down, then went back to Rohan.  
"Now that we are all in the top 16, it is going to be fun."  
"You guys this is a competition."  
"Hello Shru-ti. You're going to compete against you best friend and go against them for this competition."  
"Yes why not?"  
Rohan stared at Abhi.  
"He's joking."  
He turned away from Anju. The next challenge was the treasure hunt. They were split into teams.  
_"The odd thing was that Rohan and Abhi were separated, and Anju and Rohan."  
"But I was with Rohan so I was happy."  
They all rolled their eyes at her.  
"But Abhi and Shanaya were together and so were Anju and Shanaya."  
_Rohan, Tanya, Shruti and Sudo were in group B. Abhi, Shanaya, Anju and Jeet were in group A._  
_They were all arguing about the first clue when Abhi snapped at Shanaya, everyone was shocked. Abhi said sorry quietly and Shanaya just nodded. At the end Group A won and Rohan came over to Abhi and Anju's house for dinner. At the end of the night Rohan was about to leave when Abhi and Anju's grandmother needed to be rushed to the hospital. Their aunt pushed Abhi away, and even though Anju was in tears she sent Rohan after Abhi. Rohan hugged him.  
"Should I hug you again or kiss you?"  
_"Abhi cracked a smile, and hugged Rohan. But sadly their grandmother passed away. Abhi and Anju were closed up after that. Abhi wouldn't talk to anybody not even Anju, and the only person Anju would talk to was Rohan._ "  
One day Abhi was in his room when Shanaya came to visit him, he snapped at her to go away. But she found the earring from the wedding.  
"But Abhi this won't suit you."  
He cracked a smile and hugged her. When the pulled away, they leaned and finally kissed each other passionately. They broke apart to see Anju standing looking shocked and happy at the same time. Rohan smiled at them over her shoulder.  
"And you said there wasn't anything between the both of you. Liar."  
Abhi smiled and Shanaya was shining.  
_"Over the next few days everyone was happy, except for Anju. She was closed up and wouldn't talk to anyone. Especially Rohan. From there things went bad. "_  
Abhi was walking towards Shanaya's room when he heard her arguing with someone who sounded like Rohan.  
"We cannot keep doing this Rohan, sneaking around like this. It has been 2 years. Anju is my best friend, and I am with Abhi now. I really like him. We have to break up."  
Rohan sighed and looked away to see a heart-broken Abhi standing there.  
"Abhi…"  
Shanaya couldn't say anything more because Abhi was rushing out, she caught up with him and tried to reach for him but he pushed her away. Rohan saw this and went to intervene.  
"Wow great pair of best friends you are."  
"Abhi let me just."  
"You know what Shanaya, I was right. I should have never kissed you or let my feelings get in the way. I knew it would end badly. But this was expected, I knew this wouldn't last."  
"Abhi listen."  
"Don't you dare speak. You have been with my sister for 4 bloody years and this is how you repay her. You sneak around for 2 years with her best friend."  
He grabbed Rohan's shirt and was about to punch him when Anju came in.  
"Abhi! What are you doing?"  
Abhi pushed Rohan away.  
"Should I tell her or will you?"  
"Tell me what? What is he talking about Rohan?"  
Rohan stayed quiet.  
"Fine. I'll tell her. He's been cheating on you for the past 2 years."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Him and Shanaya. They have been sneaking behind your back for the past 2 years. Your best friend and your boyfriend. Together."  
Anju looked beyond distraught, tears welled up in her eyes.  
"Tell me he's lying."  
Neither Rohan or Shanaya looked at her. Anju broke down. She went up to Rohan and slapped him across the face. Shanaya, Rohan and Abhi were shocked at this. She started hitting his chest, Abhi pulled her away.  
"You f**king bastard. You bitch. How could you do this to me? You're my best friend, you knew I loved him. Now I know why you kept on trying to make me break up with him. So you could have him to yourself. How could you do this to me, to my brother? And you Rohan Nanda. I gave you everything, I gave myself to you."  
Abhi and Shanaya stared at her. Abhi was the one to speak.  
"You mean…you and him…"  
Anju nodded. Abhi lost it. He punched Rohan.  
"Stay away from me and my sister. If I see either one of you near anyone of us again, I swear I won't go easy on you."  
He wrapped an arm around his broken sister, and walked away.  
_"Things went from bad to worse. Shanaya, Rohan, Abhi and Anju weren't talking. And most other friendships broke as well."  
_Abhi was in the basketball court when Shruti walked in, mumbling to herself.  
"She's confused." "Well she's bitch."  
She was so taken up in her thoughts she didn't realize that she was walking straight into Abhi.  
"Hey Shruti you okay?"  
"No I am not okay. Shanaya is so…UGH. She and I just had a huge fight because she is being selfish. I am so sick of her."  
"Who are you taking to prom?"  
"No one, because Jeet said he's already going with Anju."  
"I'll take you."  
"Abhi…"  
"Come one we both need a date. And I do not want to go with Tanya, and you don't have anyone else."  
"Fine."  
Anju was so upset that she sat in her room the whole few days, the only time she came out was for dinner. She ran straight into Jeet.  
"Hey Anju, why so glum?"  
"You okay."  
"No you're stupid friend is an asshole."  
"Ya he can be a bit of an ass."  
For the first time in a few days Anju cracked a smile.  
"Hey Jeet, you want to go to prom with me."  
"Anju, I don't want to be a rebound."  
"No as a friend. We both need dates, and we both want to have a good time. And you're my good friend."  
"Sure."  
"Thanks Jeet."  
She hugged him.  
Later that night both Shruti and Jeet were confronted.  
"Wow you're nice. Steal my man."  
"Hello, Shanaya. I wasn't the one who cheated on him. With your best friends boyfriend. Anyway he asked me, maybe he prefers girls who are faithful."  
Shruti walked away. Next was Rohan and Jeet, and this was bad.  
"Who do you think you are?"  
"Jeet."  
"Not you're name. How dare you ask Anju to prom."  
"Correction she asked me."  
"Well go tell her that you can't go."  
"No way. You should have seen how happy she was when I said yes. For the first time in days she smiled. Anyway I think she rather be with someone who makes her happy than someone who cheated on her for 2 years with her best friend."  
Rohan punched Jeet, and stalked away angrily.  
_"Everyone had a date except for me. But then he took my hand asked me."  
_Prom night came and everyone was ready to compete. They took their positions. Shruti and Abhi to the right, Shanaya and Rohan in the middle and Jeet and Anju on the left. Shanaya looked from Shruti to Abhi. Rohan looked from Jeet to Anju. Both Abhi and Anju looked from Shanaya to Rohan. They all competed but at the end Shanaya ended up with Abhi and Anju ended with Rohan. Shanaya backed away and walked out. Anju backed away but stood there. Everyone, including Rohan and Abhi, had continued dancing. But everything was to overwhelming for her. She started to feel dizzy. Shanaya watched everybody from the sidelines, but ran back in when she saw her best friend on the ground unconscious. Abhi ran to his sister, and Rohan went to her side as well. Abhi carried her to the infirmary.  
_"Anju didn't wake up till the next morning. Shanaya hadn't left her side."  
_Anju opened her eyes slowly, and looked around her. She saw Shanaya sitting there.  
"What happened and what are you doing here?"  
"You fainted. I am here because you might hate me, but if my bestest friend in the world is on the floor unconscious forgive me if I get very worried."  
"So Rohan didn't care. Not surprised at all. Where's Abhi?"  
"He, Rohan, Shruti and Jeet made it into the top 8. You, Tanya, Sudo and I got eliminated."  
"Well I hope he wins. He really wants to."  
"Me too. So would you like to tell me why you fainted?"  
"I can answer that."  
_"What happened after that we don't know? But the final triathlon finally came."  
_Shanaya watched as Rohan won, and clapped she was happy for him. Abhi sighed and walked over to where his sister was waiting for him. Anju watched as the man she loved won the race. She was so happy for it was unbelievable. She blew him one last air kiss and turned away. What she doesn't know is that Rohan saw it, and blew one back to her.  
_"After the award ceremony after my outburst we haven't seen each other for 10 years."  
The elevator dinged and out came Shanaya and Abhi. Shruti hugged her best friend, and the talked. Shanaya was about to go Rohan when she saw a familiar face.  
"What only Abhi gets a hug? Not his little sister."  
Everyone (with the exception on Rohan) came forward and hugged her.  
"Mama, I'm hungry."  
Everyone looked to see a young girl standing behind Anju. She was a spitting image of her mother.  
"Everyone I would like you to meet my daughter. Shanaya. Shanaya Shruti Singh"  
Everyone looked at her.  
"You named your daughter after me and Shanaya."  
"No I named my daughter after my best friends."  
"Who's the father?"  
"Umm…he's not in the picture."  
She looked at Abhi and Shanaya. They gave her 'it's now or never look'. She looked around but she couldn't find the only man she wanted to see. Shanaya could sense what she felt.  
"Come on Shanaya, I'll get you some food."  
Shanaya took her hand, and led the girl away.  
"I'll be back."  
Anju made her way outside and walked up to the man she once and still loved.  
"So you're not going to even talk to me."  
"Why would I? You left, without saying a word."  
"You broke my heart."  
"And I tried multiple time to apologize."  
"An apology will never be enough."  
With that she started to walk away, Rohan grabbed her hand.  
"Ow, Rohan you're hurting me."  
"How old is she? Who's the father?"  
"Rohan let go. It hurts."  
"Answer me."  
"HEY! Let go of her."  
Abhi came and pushed Rohan away. Rohan pushed him back, it then got into a proper fight.  
"STOP IT!"  
Abhi pushed Rohan away finally.  
"Bastard, you're the father. She's nine, turning 10. You do the math."  
Rohan look from Abhi to Anju, in shock.  
"My daughter. I have a daughter."  
Shanaya, had come down with young Shanaya and the rest of the gang. She saw Abhi's bleeding lip, and went to him.  
"Abhi, what happened?"  
"Rohan just found out he's a father."  
The rest looked in shock. But it was Tanya who spoke.  
"Wait Shanaya is…"  
And it was Shruti who finished.  
"Rohan's daughter."  
Anju nodded her head, and looked to Rohan. But Rohan had started to walk away.  
"You're going to walk away."  
"Well you haven't needed me for the past 10 years, why would you need me now."  
"Are you mad? Do I need you? Of course I need you. I love you, I have loved you since the day you asked me out. I will always love you. You are the father of my daughter. Every day that I kept this secret killed me, I wanted to tell you."  
"Then why didn't you."  
"When I first saw you on TV, you were so happy. I couldn't take that happiness away from you. Both Abhi and Shanaya told me to tell you. But I couldn't, I didn't know whether you would be happy with a family. I couldn't see you unhappy."  
"Well it's a bit late. You have made me very unhappy, by keeping my daughter away from he. Don't you understand. I want you in my life, I need you in my life. I died every day that we have been apart. I love you Anjali Singh. More than anything in the world. The mistakes I made 10 years ago, were the worst mistakes of my life. But I don't want to make any more mistakes. I want my family. I want my daughter, I want to be your husband. So I have been planning this for a long time. I was planning to land up on your door step one day and ask you this question."  
He got down on one knee, and everybody gasped. Anju couldn't take her eyes off him.  
"Will you marry me Anjali Singh?"  
"Did you ever have to ask?"  
He got up and she ran into his arms. He lifted her up and hugged her like his life depended on it. He loved her, she loved him and that was all that they needed. They pulled away and she rested his forehead against his.  
"Were you really going to randomly show up on my doorstep and propose?"  
"And I wouldn't take no as an answer."  
"It would never be my answer."  
He put the ring on her finger. They turned to face the rest.  
"Shanaya, baby, come here."  
The 9 year old girl skipped to her mother.  
"Shanaya, darling, meet your father. Rohan Nanda, and my to-be-husband."  
"Are you telling me that THE ROHAN NANDA is MY FATHER."  
"You betcha."  
"OMG, I cannot wait to tell Pooja and Tara. They will be so jealous."  
Anju laughed.  
"Forget telling them. You can show them when I take your mother and you on tour with me. How does that sound?"  
"That sounds amazing."  
Young Shanaya leaped up and hugged him.  
"Umm excuse me little miss, but you have school?"  
"Please who needs school? She has a superstar father."  
"We haven't even been engaged 10 minutes and you are already corrupting my daughter."  
"Whatever."  
"Wait 1 more thing."  
"What?"  
"Abhi is there something you would like to say to your future brother-in-law."  
Abhi hesitated, but said it anyway.  
"Welcome to the family."  
Rohan went in for a hug, but Abhi stopped him.  
"You're not going kiss me are you?"  
"I'm not going hug you either."  
"Come here."  
They hugged each other, and everyone was happy. They pulled away.  
"Whoever thought that the day would come when we were becoming brother-in-laws."  
They all laughed and made their way upstairs. But they were greeted by a grave faced Coach Shah. They were led into the room. Anju's eyes started to tear as the Dean made is speech. When he finally closed his eyes, she cried into Rohan's chest._

_MONTHS LATER_

_Anju and Shanaya watched as their husbands made their way onto the pitch for the final race. Young Shanaya and Tanya were cheering Rohan on and Shanaya and Shruti were cheering Abhi on. She was watching them and she was happy. They all knew that what they had now they would never lose. This friendship would be with them forever. Rohan looked at Abhi, and Abhi looked back at him. They said their famous lines and ran._

**THE END**


End file.
